Glittering Pieces
by hao-addict
Summary: Yoh hates Hao very much. He wants him to perish in this world. He does something in order to do that... I suck at summaries[OneShot]


Hao-addict: okay… this is the most gruesome fic I will ever make. It was a request, no, a dare from one fanfic author…

I am sorry to all the Hao fanatics/lovers/addicts/followers in the whole entire world. Even I. Now… Please do not hate me…

Dedicated to: **Ph33r the island Ona**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

---------

Yoh always hated Hao so much. He forgave anyone because he knew that they will be good in the future, all they need is to look at the bad things they did and they will understand why they did wrong. For so many times, Yoh tried to do that to Hao, but Hao would not just listen.

Hao killed so many people, and he was merciless. This time, Yoh wanted it to be the other way around…

Yoh went to the kitchen and took a sharp knife. It shined in the light. It shimmered its threatening glow. And soon, it will be filled with his older brother's blood. He puts the knife in its sheath and put it in one of his pockets.

He stepped out of the house and walked to the park. Until now, he always felt his brother with him. And it always scared him. But that feeling would be gone later. With eyes so determined than before, and his thirst for Hao's death nearing to his hands, he walks to the park, and that will settle everything…

---------

After a while, Yoh reached the park.

He looked up into the trees and closed his eyes. He felt his brother with him again.

"Hao, I know you are there. Show yourself." Yoh calmly said.

He heard a sound from in front of him. Yoh opened his eyes and saw Hao.

"What do you want Otouto?" Hao said as he looked back at Yoh.

"I told you to **_STOP _**calling me that!" Yoh yelled to Hao. He didn't want to be called "_Otouto" _anymore. He wanted to end this once and for all.

Hao was surprised all of a sudden. Right in front of him, he saw Yoh's eyes. They were filled with anger, and he had never seen those kind of eyes from Yoh. He did from other people, but he just simply killed them afterwards.

Yoh suddenly ran to Hao's direction. He pushed Hao causing Hao to fall on his back. His left hand was clasped around Hao's neck. Hao looked back at Yoh's eyes. They were more deadly now.

"Yoh… Why are… you doing… this?" Hao said in between gasps of air.

Yoh just replied by taking the knife of the sheath from his pocket. His right hand raised into the air with the knife shine to Hao's face. Hao's eyes were directly attracted by the glow of the knife in Yoh's hands.

"… Because, I hate you…" Yoh simply said as he made his left hand tighter around Hao's neck.

Hao closed his eyes and knew what this means. Yoh hated him since the first time they both met.

"_Hao! _Look at me." Yoh demanded to Hao.

Hao opened his eyes slowly and saw Yoh's face closed to his. There were tears rushing down from Yoh's face. Yoh pushed his own lips to Hao's. They supported each other by each other's body warmth. After a few seconds, Yoh broke the kiss and the tears continued to rush down his eyes. Hao started to cry too.

"I _love _you Asakura Hao. But we were not destined for each other." And with that last line from Yoh. Yoh quickly staked the knife at Hao's heart. Blood started to flow. Hao closed his eyes on more time. Probably this time, he would fail. He didn't want to harm his Otouto. Pain rushed to Hao's body but he just let Yoh continue to let his anger out on him. Yoh took of the knife from where it was placed and inserted it to his right torso. Hao was filled with pain again. Blood was scattered everywhere. Even in Yoh's hands, face and clothes.

Yoh slowly stood up. He stared down at the bloody Hao. Everywhere was filled with blood. The cold wind blew, and slowly, Hao's body faded. Along with the blood stains in Yoh's hands, and clothing. Hao faded into glittering pieces that surrounded Yoh and went up into the night sky.

Yoh watched the glittering pieces until the end. All that was left was the knife he used to kill Hao. He picked up the knife and returned it back to its sheath in his pocket. He walked back home and continued to have the same tears in his eyes.

'_Aishiteru…Hao…' _Yoh thought to himself before going inside to his house…

hao-addict: there! I am done Ona! Happy! (is currently crying) oh well… it is only a story right? It didn't happen…

Review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
